onepiecefandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Paramecia
Obdarí užívateľa nadľudskými schopnosťami meniť vlastnosti tela alebo okolia. Jedná sa o najbežnejší druh diablovho ovocia. Paramecia je jeden z typov diablovho ovocia. Tento typ môže dať užívateľovi schopnosť ovplyvniť vlastné telo, okolia alebo vytvárať rôzne substancie. V podstate dáva paramecia iné schopnosti než len premeny v element alebo na zviera. Tento druh je taktiež najbežnejším typom diablových ovocí. Pomenovanie paramecia prvýkrát použil Wiper, keď videl Luffyho schopnosti. Sila Diablove ovocia druhu Paramecia obsahujú najväčšie variancie schopností v One Piece a niektoré patria najsilnejším postavám v sérii. Najväčšou výhodou tohto typu je, že aj fyzicky slabý užívateľ môže využiť toto ovocie k boji ako napríklad Mr. 3 alebo Robin. Hlavný bojový štýl užívateľa potom nezávisí toľko na jeho vlastnej sile, ale skôr na kreativite a iniciatíve. Takže paramecia môže urobiť dobrého bojovníka aj zo slabého jedinca Mimo to môžu byť tieto schopnosti použité a ovládané rôznymi spôsobmi. Sila a užitočnosť útokov alebo stratégií záleží hlavne na užívateľovi samotnom. Niektorí môžu získať inšpiráciu na nový útok behom boja, alebo keď u niekoho uvidí nejakú schopnosť (napr. Luffy) a niektorí sa nikdy nenaučia svoje schopnosti úplne ovládať. Príkladom je Brook, ktorý využíval svoje ovocie celých 50 rokov len preto, aby prežil a nikdy nezistil skutočný rozsah jeho schopností, dokiaľ sa neoddelil od svojej posádky, čo viedlo k tomu, že sa začal pokúšať ich objaviť. Slabosť Paramecia je jediný typ, u ktorého môžu schopnosti vyzerať ako nepoužiteľné alebo zbytočné, dokiaľ sa ich užívateľ nenaučí ovládať, čo bolo vidieť, keď Luffy zjedol Gomu Gomu a až neskôr sa naučil svoje schopnosti využívať. Aj keď sú ich schopnosti veľmi dobré, tak v niektorých prípadoch môžu byť k ničomu, takže aj najlepší bojovníci môžu naraziť na situácie, kedy im schopnosti vôbec nepomôžu. Užívatelia Paramecie sa berú ako najjednoduchší protivníci, keď sa dajú dobre predvídať a väčšinu schopností ukážu behom chvíle v boji. To samozrejme záleží na kreativite, a čím viac je človek kreatívny tým viac nepredvídateľných situácií môže nastať. Luffy napríklad používa veľa inovatívnych metód v používaní svojich schopností. Niektoré schopnosti majú obmedzenie na užívateľa. Napríklad Kuma alebo Decken. Obaja musia mať ruky zakryté, pretože ich schopnosti využívajú dotyk. Niekto by mohol namietať, že to platí aj u Mr. 2 – avšak, ten si ruky nikdy nezakrýval. Niektoré schopnosti s trvalejším efektom, ako Shikiho Fuwa a Sugarino Hobi, majú všetky účinky zrušené po tom, čo užívateľ omdlie alebo zomrie, toho sa dá potom využiť, ako bolo ukázané na Dressrose proti Sugar. Iné, ako Moriovo Kage a Boino Mero, zostanú aktívne i po smrti a môžu byť zrušené len vôľou užívateľa. Awakeing (prebudenie) Ako všetky diablove ovocia môže byť aj Paramecia prebudená, čo užívateľovi umožní zmeniť rozsah svojich schopností. Keď Doflamingo prebudil svoje Ito Ito no Mi, tak mohol ovplyvňovať strunami nielen seba ale aj svoje okolie až do takej miery, že menil všetok materiál okolo seba, ako napríklad budovy, v obrovské množstvo strún, bez toho aby sa ich musel dotknúť. Luffy povedal, že takéto schopnosti sa už vôbec nepodobajú len Paramecii Ďalšie informácie.. Paramecia je najbežnejší typ diablových ovocí. Majú kopu foriem a dajú sa rozdeliť do viacerých kategórií: * Kvôli veľkému rozsahu možných schopností je ťažké Parameciu zovšeobecniť. Avšak sa dá povedať, že sa môžu rozdeliť do dvoch hlavných skupín: # založené na charakteristike (elasticita alebo spomalenie) # založené na objektoch (bomby alebo dvere) * Taktiež sa môžu deliť podľa toho, ako sú využívane. Môžu: # meniť fyzický stav užívateľa (Luffy, Bon Clay) # ovplyvňovať svoje prostredie alebo živé a neživé veci na diaľku (Eustass Kid, Blueno, Bielofúz) # oboje (Jewelry Bonney, Trafalgar Law, Emporio Ivankov). * Aktivácie schopností sa taktiež líšia od užívateľa: # pasívne aktivované celú dobu (napr. Gomu (Luffy), Yomi (Brook) a Sube (Alvida) # vyžadujú aktiváicu (napr. Noro (Foxy) a Hana (Robin) Je veľa Paramecií, ktoré sa dajú brať ako Logia, kvôli schopnosti vytvoriť aj obrovské množstvo nejakej substancie (alebo energie) v závislosti na ovocí (Mr. 3, Kalifa, Magellan a Trebol) alebo sú schopní kopírovať nejaký existujúci materiál (Mr. 1, Pica). Tieto typy by nemali byť zamieňané s Logiou, keď sa ich užívatelia nemôžu v daný prvok premeniť. Takže aj keď Paramecia umožní vytvárať, ovládať a byť imúnny voči nejakému prvku tak sa nemôžu v daný prvok premeniť alebo regenerovať s výnimkou Baby 5, ktorá sa zregenerovala aj keď bola zničená, ale len pokiaľ bola premenená v zbraň. Trebol ju zase používa tak aby protivníka zmiatol, aby si myslel, že je Logia. Kategória:Diablove ovocia